


Getting what I want

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Drinking, Drugs, Frerard, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, POV Male Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Stalking, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Unconscious Sex, Underage Drinking, alcoholic, anal ripping, druggie, drunk gerard, unconscious partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been watching Gerard. He takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way and Frank Iero are not mine don't blog to me are their own people. They do not condone rape. I made this up fiction not real.
> 
> Frank is high school aged in this story about 17

I had seen him around, he was always at parties but he looked older than most of the kids there. He was always with some skinny blonde boy who usually ditched him to find someone to fuck. He had long black hair that he hid his face behind and really pale skin. He was taller then me and awfully skinny. He was always drinking and sometimes I even saw him snorting lines. He always seemed to be alone as if people avoided him like the plague.  
I had started watching him after the third party. His hair was a greasy, tangled mess but every once in awhile you'd glimpse his face. He was actually really pretty. Sometimes he would end up in the bathroom vomiting and other times he'd pass out in a bedroom or stumbled off to a car. I had even followed him while he was walking and I assumed that it was to his house.  
I had seen him on 12 different occasions before tonight,yes, I kept count. I watched him stumble out the front door. I had right away jumped to my feet to follow him as he made his way down the street in the dark. He made his way into a backyard and stumbled into a garage. I followed him to the door but he never even knew that I was there. There was some sofas in this garage and he had flopped down roughly on one with grunt. I don't think he realized that he had not shut the door. He certainly had no idea I was there; watching him.  
It wasn't long before he passed out. I made my way in to the garage and stood over him. I admired the weak looking boy. I searched my mind for snatches of conversations, Gerard, yes, that's what the blonde boy had called him. He had on tight black jeans and his eyeliner was smudged. Frank, I tell myself, he is perfect.  
Briefly, I wondered how old he was and then I was over him brushing the hair out of Gerard's face. He was so vulnerable like this. He didn't move when I had touched him. I realized he was completely unconscious from drinking as much as he had. I reached out my hand trembling, grabbing his buttons and undoing them. I licked my dry lips and shifted uncomfortably. I dragged his zipper down and realized he wasn't warning any underwear. My breath hitched in my throat and then I hummed in appreciation.  
I pulled his pants down his hips to mid thigh. His limp cock laid nestled in a thatch of dark brown curls. Even soft it was kind of impressive and I wished I would get to see it hard but not while he was like this. I shrugged my shoulders and reached out to caress it. I then tugged his jeans completely off and I flipped him face down to admire the soft fleshy round globes of his ass. I reached out my hands trembling as I kneaded them. They were so soft and pliant under my hands. I had never done anything like this before. The thought that I shouldn't passed briefly through my mind but I pushed it aside.  
I pulled his ass cheeks apart revealing his hot pucker to me. My dick was starting to ache with need the more I touched this beautiful creature. I wanted Gerard and I wasn't going to let anything stop me, I thought. I knew I should find some lubrication or at least use spit but I also knew I should at least prepare him. I didn't bother instead I just pulled my jeans open and started stroking my cock until it was fully hard and leaking. Placing it against his opening, I rammed it home in one thrust. It kinda hurt me a little. It didn't hurt for long though as I had obviously torn him and he'd started to bleed. It gave me some lubrication. He whimpered and shifted but then went still again.  
I started to thrust in him violently and it was clear he had not been with man or if he had very little contact with one. He was tight around me and I loved the feeling of him on my cock. I pounded into him relentlessly and it felt so good no matter how wrong it was. It didn't to me long with my rough pounding to cum. I moaned out Gerard in to the empty garage.  
I filled him full of my cum before I ripped my cock free of his torn hole. My cum leaked out pink tinted with his blood. I wished I could stay in him forever but I didn't know how long he would stay passed out and prone like this. I briefly placed a kiss on his hip bone before sinking my teeth in roughly marking him. I knew I might not get another chance to touch him ever again. I carefully tucked myself back into my jeans, zipping them. I caress his ass cheeks smiling. Then I leave him there undressed from the waist down, with my cum and his blood oozing out of him. I walk out of the garage smiling to myself burning the image of him like this in my head to jack off to later. I close the door behind me and walk away.


End file.
